if_the_shoe_fitsfandomcom-20200214-history
The N.A.T.
The N.A.T. is the third episode of Season 1 on If The Shoe Fits ''on ''Episode Interactive. Short Summary VK finds a confidential video that could ruin a liar and her mother's reputation in Auradon forever, but they give the liars one small clue that could give them the biggest lead to finding out who VK is. Synopsis The episode starts in the halls of Auradon High. The girls are all together talking. Nora complains that she is grounded and her mom will most likely not let her go to the dance, which she has been planning. Rowan sees Jenna, but avoids her after what happened the other night. When the girls ask what DID happen, Rowan assures them they just kissed for a while. Blaire spots Kenny down the hall and walks up to talk to him. He informs her that he is the temporary swim coach because Coach Johnson is on maternity leave. In the computer lab, Jenna walks up to the seat next to Rowan. Rowan tells her that what happened the other night was nothing, and that she doesn't like girls. Jenna suggests she's just ashamed, but Rowan insists she's straight. After their conversation, Rowan gets a text from VK, letting her know that they know she's lying. At the Radley, Aurora sees a suspicious figure (VK?) and attempts to follow it, but the figure runs out before she can catch them. A boy also runs into Aurora, causing her to have to stop and lose VK's trail. Meanwhile, Blaire is changing in the locker room. She takes off her clothing to just underwear. While she's getting her swimsuit out, Kenny walks into the room to remind everyone to come outside as the practice is starting soon. When he notices her half-naked, he gasps and so does Blaire. He tries to explain himself but Blaire simply yells at him to leave the room. At the pool, Kenny is awkward and uncomfortable due to the previous events, which another girl points out. Blaire states it's his fault. The principal and Nora are talking in the principal's office at school. He states her mom was just called, and will be there in 10 minutes. Principal Tosgan apologizes, but Nora says it's okay and that she understands her actions have consequences she must face. He asks if her father is back in town, and she says he's in East Riding visiting old friends. The Liars, minus Nora, are all in the cafeteria at lunch talking. They're questioning the whereabouts of Nora, who hasn't answered any of their texts. Sophia gets a text from VK, stating they found a video and sending a link. Sophia clicks the link, and a video shows up. In the video, Cinderella and Drizella are getting in a heated argument. At the end, Drizella leaves to go the bathroom, and Cinderella is seen tinkering with a cup on the counter. Just then, the video statics out, and VK says that there's more where that come from, and tells them that it's stored on a black flash drive that says "NAT" on it. Sophia informs the other girls of what happened with Cinderella and Drizella, telling them she poisoned a baker's cup instead of Drizella's. The girls discuss the video and what "NAT" could be. Rowan suggests it's a flash drive company, and that they should go to the NAT headquarters and get access to the drive. At a playground, Madison is playing in the background while Nora is trying to get a signal on her phone. Madison complains that she's bored of the seesaw, and offers Nora to help get her a signal, and not rat her out for using her phone, if she takes her out to get ice cream. Nora accepts the offer. Meanwhile, at the Charming's palace, Sophia is searching up "NAT", but can't find any results related to flash drives. Cinderella overhears her talking to herself and asks what NAT means. Sophia makes up a lie that she's helping Rowan, who lost her flash drive with her school project on it. Cinderella informs Sophia that her father is dropping the VK case. Sophia is worried, because without the council and PD's help, her and her friends will be the only ones trying to stop VK. Cinderella says Charming believes it was just a teenage prank, and that it's not a real threat. In Blaire's bedroom, the girls (minus Nora) are all gathered around after Blaire sends them an "SOS" text. She tells the girls that she was looking at Mandy's yearbook, and she found out NAT is a club and that Kenny was in it. Rowan suggests they talk to the club members, but the other pages of the yearbook ripped out, and Kenny may be a suspect for VK and therefore is dangerous. Blaire suggests the whole club is VK, and the girls talk about how VK may not be just one person, but a team. Nora Facetimes them from the ice cream parlor and updates them on her suspension and how she's grounded. The next morning, Nora is sleeping in her bedroom. Her mother calls her name and tells her to wake up. Nora says she doesn't have school, but her mom persists she wakes up. In the kitchen, Nora rushes in and says she is ready. Her mother explains that she has a meeting set up for Nora to redeem herself instead of being the "shoplifter girl". She also explains that her shoplifting story has not been in the news yet, but she thinks it will be in the next week after the news outlets get more sources and information. In an office, Jenny Kim is talking to Nora and Belle. She asks questions on Nora's shoplifting, such as how much she stole and where she stole from. When she asks for the reason why Nora shoplifted, she says she doesn't have a reason. Jenny then says she can't defend someone who stole items just for fun. They thank Jenny for her time then leave. In the hallway outside Jenny's office, Nora tries to offer her help to get the money back, such as getting a job. Belle says that it's okay, but, with an upset expression on her face, asks Nora to never do something like this again. When Belle walks away, Nora gets a text from VK offering to give her $1,000 to pay back for her shoplifting if she comes to the Winter Formal on Friday. In the Radley, VK and Patrick, the boy who previously bumped into Aurora, stopping her from finding VK, are talking. He asks when he will get the money, and VK informs him that they have one more thing for him to do. VK needs him to go to the Winter Formal at Auradon High on Friday. Notes *a Continuity *Rowan reveals in TBA that she was lying when she told Jenna that she was straight in the computer lab. *It is revealed in tba Title *'The N.A.T.' club is introduced and talked about in this episode. Main Characters *Rowan Aurlip *Sophia Charming *Blaire Rolfe *Nora Belest Supporting Characters *Jenny Kim *Patrick Wilson *Cinderella Charming *Belle Belest *Madison Belest *Gaston/Tasgon *Kenny Colla *Jenna Minor Characters *Drizella Gallery Screencaps Memorable Quotes Navigational